lost sister
by xxxalishababesxxx
Summary: Cleo gets a big surprise when she finds her brother and finds out what he is, will she stay or will she go.
1. Chapter 1

**Right then people this is Story of the lost i had written it once but because i have a new laptop nothing is saved so i decided to delete it and re write it all up. Hope you guys like it, also there might be spelling and grammer mistakes but am sorry am rubish when it come to that.**

**I dont own lost boys and dont make a profit from this in any way.**

There i was sat in a little white room that i called home. It was a box shaped with all four walls painted white, there was a small window, which had thick iron bars going across. In the room there was a dressing table that held a few bottle of perfume and bars of soap, then there was an old wooden wardrope which was full of white night gowns, all the rest of my belongings were took from me a while back and i haven't seen them since. Then there was asingle bed which had a creamy coloured bedding and were i Nikita laid across it. I knew i shouldn't of done what i did, David had warned me to learn to controll it but i just couldn't, the feeling was too strong.

xxxxxxxxxxx flash back xxxxxxxxxxxx

"david why do you keep sneeking out and leaving me with mummy"

"I have to baby girl, its a secret"

"can i know your secret, i promis that i wont tell any body"

"i dont know cleo, it is a big secret and if you told any one then i would have to go away for ever."

"I promis not to tell any one david, i dont want you to go away, i love you too much"

"I know you do and i love you to clee"

"tell me david tell me"

"It would be better if i showed you cleo"

As i sat there impationaly, david's carm cool face soon turned into somthing that no child would want to see, my brother was a monster. Most normal people would of run away screaming but i didn't, instead i stood up and reached my tiny hand out and stroked over his disformed face, then smiled at him and gave him a huge hug. You see it didn't bother me that he was a monster, i loved david and he loved me, i was the best little sister any one could ask for he said to me.

"I love you david", i said whispering into his chest.

"And i love you too cleo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of flash back part one xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There i sat on my bed rembering all the little details that i could remember of david, i loved him so much and i missed him every day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx flash back xxxxxxxxxx

"stop it, stop it mummy, your going to hurt david"

"get away you stupid girl"

Next thing i knew she had me by my throat and pinned up against the wall. I couldn't breath, it was so hard to breath i could feel i was going. Until david latched onto her neck, there was so much blood on the floor it was splattered all over. As my mum's body lay still on the ground david came to me and held his hands out to pick me up, i reached up to him and let him carry me out of the place we once called home.

"Cleo, Cleo look at me", he said turning my head so i looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can't take you with me clee, am going to take you some were safe okay", nodding i didn't realise that it would be the last time that i would see david again.

okay then people what do you think of the new version of the story of the lost, instead of it being about some random girl, i made that girl become davids sister. later on in the story there will be more flash backs of davids past.


	2. Chapter 2: boardwalk

**I dont own lost boys and dont make a profit from this in any way.**

**David left cleo with a couple that couldn't have kids, until one day they end up having a son. But as the son got older and aged, cleo aging seemed to be stunted, she didn't stop aging it was just slowed down. Now cleo's in her 90's she dosn't look a day over sixteen. She has to move to family to family, but she always wipes her record's of date of birth to match how she looks.**

****

As flash backs went through my mind i dint see that taylor was stood in the door way to the room.

"Your coming to the boardwalk with me tonight", she said, she wasnt asking me she was telling me.

"Do i have"

"Yes mum say's i cant go unless you do and i want to go"

"But i dont want to go it's boring"

"No it's not its just that you dont know how to have fun"

"I do now how to have fun, its just i can't when your with me"

"Well if you come tonight we can do what ever you want and i wont moan"

Thinking about it, it did sound like a good deal, how could i not take it.

"Deal we do what i want tonight"

"Yay, cheers cleo", she said with a grin on her face, then diaspered from the door way.

If there was one thing that i couldn't stand was her. She was bratty, annoying, selfish and mean. Whenever taylor didn't get her way she would stamp her foot and have a paddey, it annoyed me so much to the point were i wanted to scream.

Sighing i sat up and loked at what i was wearing, a pair of wet look leggins, a white belly top that said _kiss me _ and a pair of blue high tops. I think am ready to go, leaving my room i made my way to taylor who was stood by the door wait to go, then we both set of to the boardwalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at the boardwalk xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dont know how long that i have lived in santa carla but i know it has been a while, you sorta lose count over the years, but one thing never chaanged and that was the boardwalk. It was bright and alway's filled with happy people, i always smiled when i came here because you felt as if you belonged.

As we walked along the boardwalk i caught sight of my self in the passing shop window. A small slender girl, around 5ft 5 give or take, with long blonde hair that held a few curls, blowing in the breeze that seemed to come and go. My eye brows straight light brush strokes, that were above my peircing blue eyes, I was always told that i was sweet and innocent looking, but i knew that already.

"So cleo were we going", taylor asked stopping and standing infrount of me with her hands on her hips.

Were to go, were to go. As i scanned the place, my eyes caught sight of the sea, it seemed the best place to go, so of we went. There we had been sat for about 10 minuets staring at the sea.

"Am bored can we please go some where else", taylor whinned

"You can go i want to stay here"

"Okay il meet you at the steps to the boardwalk in four hours, then it will be eleven and we can head back home"

"Okay have fun", i sadi waving to her as she ran off the beach.

There i sat again but this time alone, the waves crashing as hit the sand to leave a white line of foam, it was so peace full, that was until my hear's picked up screaming of people. I shot up like a fire work looking arond but there was nobody, but still i hear the screams of people. Closing my eyes and focusing i managed to pick up were abouts the scream's were coming from, about half way down the beach were the beach ends and the trees start. _ Go see go see_, the voice in the back of my head said, it was so tempting i couldn't help it. My legs were down running as fast as they could towards the screams and in no time they were at the sence. But what i say shocked me, and to belive it was true would be admitting that i had lost it.

so what do you think to this chapter, i would like to thank any one that reveiwed, pleases keep reading 3


	3. Chapter 3:found you

**chapter three**

**i dont own lost boys in any shape of form.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY ONE HOPE ITS GONNA BE A GRATE YEAR FOR YOU ALL.**

There they were four boy's or what you would of thorght to be boys, but really monsters hidding. Bodies were scattered across the ground as they were being sucked dry. I let out a gasp of air _, this wasn't real, there arnt vampires here in santa carla, i would of known_, but i couldn't deny what i was seeing right in frount of my eye's. Turning one of the vampires caught sight of me, his diformed face now smiling, blood running down his chin.

"Dont be scared little girl, am not going to hurt you", he said

My throat was so tight i couldn't speak, but not because of what i had seen, but because the person. There he was with his back to me, his platnium blonde hair hadn't change at all, he was wearing the trench coat that he left in many nights ago, it looked as if it was new .

Not knowing what to do i slowly started to back away, my head was spining with so many questions i couldn't think clear._Its david, what's he doing here, does he remember me, talk to him_. I couldn't bring myself to speak so i did the next best thing, i ran. I didn't look back i was for sure that one of them would be chasing me by now, but i just couldn't bare to look no more. I didn't know were i was running, i just let my legs take me.

Suddenly two arms grabbed me from behind.

"Got you babe", it said whispering into my ear

"Let go, let go of me now", i screamed

There i was in the middle of the beach struggling to get free of his grasp, i knew it was inpossible but it was always worth a try, atleast if he killed me i couldn't say i dint put up a fight. A sharp pain was in my neck and i knew he had bitten me, but somthing that i wasnt expecting was for his fangs to then pull back, and for him to turn me around so that i was looking straight into his eyes. The funny thing about all this was his facial expression, you would think that i would be in shock from being bitten but no instead it was the other way around. There he was with terro in his eyes as he stared down at me.

"Daa...david, come here"

As soon as the vampire said his name david came from the tree's and stood across from us , staring in disbelife at me.

"Paul, drop her now", he said angry

Paul did as he said and i was droped to the ground, david walked closer and nelf down at my side, his hand reaching out and touching my face as if i wasn't real.

"Cleo , is it really you"

I nooded not trusting my voice. A smile crept along david's face and i was pulled into a tight hug, i couldn't breath, but it didn't bother me, i had my brother back and that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4: david's version

sorry it took so long, just with being a dancer it takes up most of my time but i have finaly found time to publish the story. Also after this story there is a sequel to and it basically there a story for each boy, but il finish this story first. So i hope you enjoy.

i do not own lost boys, review xxx

**This chapter is of david's night before he found his sister and when he found her.**

**chapter four**

There we were at the boardwalk just like every night we was, people stared at us as they walked buy, getting the giggles of girls. Paul and marko were messing around like they normal did , dwayne stood there watching in amusement , i think i would of been to if it wasnt for the fact that somthing was different about tonight.

We had already eatern once tonight but for some reason i just dint feel satisfied, _boy's wrap up what you'r doing, were off to get somthing to eat._ Each of the boy's looked at me then gave me a nod and finished of what they were doing.

Wasn't before long the boy's had finished what they were doing and we were up high in the tree watching our next meal. There were a group of boy's all partying not paying attention to the fate that lay ahead of them. That's when we pounced, they didn't know what had hit them but it didn't matter there life was taken pretty soon.

As i stuck my fang's into there necks the tast of there precious blood filled my mouth, it gave me a feeling that you didn't get just any were, as i took the last drops from them i heard paul calling me. Chucking the body's in the fire i made my way to were he was, but he wasn't alone there in his grip was a young girl but not just any girl but it was my Cleo.

It all seemed un real, how could she be true. Emotions took over me i didn't know i still had.

"Paul drop her now", i couldn't show the boys that this girl had effected me.

Paul did as i said adn dropped here to the floor, i made my way towards her then knelt down beside her, my hand reached out and touched her face, she didn't seem real but she was, her soft skin beneth my hand proved that.

"Cleo, is that really you"

She nodded and a smile crept over my face, it wasnt a fake smile that ment nothing, it was a propper smile that i hadn't had for ages. I pulled into a tight hug and she hugged me back, a feeling of being complete took over me and i knew that every thing was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5:taylor then max

heyy guys here's the next chapter its back to cleo's verssion.

**i do not own lost boys but i wish i did.**

Chapter five

Voice's could be heard all around me, not just any voice's but male voice's. My eye's fluttered open for me to see that i was on a bed full of patch blanket's. I sat up in the bed and pulled back the curtains, there i could see the other boy's from the night all talking and messing around, and there stood in the door way was david i think he knew that i was staring at him because he then turned and looked at me with a smile, he then held his hand out towrds me. I got up and made my way across the room to were david stood, there he took me under his arm and we walked together towards the other boy's and sat down.

The rest of them gathered round, paul sat on the fountain that was in the middle of the room, the one with dark hair sat on the sofa followed by the one with curles. David sat in his wellchair and pulled me so i was sitting in his lap, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Boy's i would like you to meet my sister Cleo"

Each of them looked at me, sort of sizing me up like a peice of a smile grew across there faces and cheers started to arise.

"Hey cleo, am Marko", the one with curly hair said

"And am dwanye, its nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you all to", it felt so good being accepted, i belonged for once.

Then as soon as every thing started to feel good i remembered, i had forgotton all about Taylor. As her name passed through my head i shot of david's knee.

"What's up clee", he said a confused expression crossing his face

"I forgot about Taylor"

"Who's Taylor",Paul said

"She's my step sister you coud say, and i forgot to meet her, I need to find her"

"Dont worrie sis we'll find her", david said, as he lead me to there bikes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx at the boardwalk xxxxxxxxxxx**

We had been walking around for over an hour and there was still no sign of of Taylor,_were could she be._ I was starting to get worried if she hadn't gotton home safe then i no that mum would be hunting me down.

That was until i caught sight of a slender girl with redish hair stood with the surf nazi,_Taylor._Happily i jogged over to her, she looked very pissed of.

"Hey Tay", i said timidley

"Dont hey me, you dint meet me"

"I know i just got caught up"

"What could be more important then keeping your word", she screamed at me.

As if on que david and the rest of the boys turned up and started to suround me from behind, like a protective circle. As they did the surf nazis did the same but around taylor.

"David, she's ours so back off", the one that had his arm around taylor said in a deep gruff voice, filled with vemon.

"I have no intrest in her, am just helping cleo", he said blankly

"So your person that's so important that cleo couldn't meet up with me", she said equaly filled with vemon.

Turning to me she said "Was he a good shag, was he really worth it", as the words leaked from her lips my blood began to boil, and before i knew it i was ontop off her hitting her as hard as i could.

"HE'S MY FUCKING BROTHER, YOU LITTLE SLAG"

"Am sorry clee, please stop, please", she pleaded from under me as my fist hit her once more.

I was suddenly pulled of Taylor and was being held back, i looked to my side to see that marko and paul each had held of each of my arm.

"calm it clee", david said pulling my chin up so i was looking into his i started to control my breathing.

Marko and paul soon released my arms, looking once more at taylor who was now clutching her bloody nose, i turned and walked away from her.

"Cleo i want you to meet someone"

David took my arm then led me towards a video, i reconised it, the owner was an oldish guy called max.

Walking into the store max looked up from behind the desk, his expression was not happy when he saw the boys, but as soon as he's eyes hit me a smile spread across his went up to the desk while the rest of us stayed were we were, then coming back to the group david grabbed my arm and lead me out of the store and to the back door, were max was waiting outside.

"Ah cleo, s nice to see you again", he said smiling

"Yeah its nice to see you too max"

"Well i assume you know who david is and what they are"

"Umm yeah i do know who he is and what him and the rest of the boys are"

"And would you feel if i said to join us"

I couldn't belive what he had just said, he wanted me to become a heart less monster with no feelings, kill inocent people every day who deserve to live no matter what.

He should of known the answear he was going to get from the start

"I would love to join you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think, please reveiw and tell me i love to hear what you think good or bad


	6. Chapter 6: chickens

**sorry that this chapter is so short i just dont know what to write, but this is all i could come up with. **

**i do not own lost boys only cleo and taylor.**

**please review**

**chapter six**

After speaking with max me and the rest of the boys went back to the boardwalk and started to make trouble.

Laughing at marko and paul messing around, i ran to the roller coster.

"Come on boys", i said walking backwards.

"Neer, not our style babe", said paul

"Yeah yeah, your just chicken"

looking offened paul and marko put there hands on there chest, but having a giant grin plastered on there face.

"You wouldn't dare ride with me", i said smiling wider.

"I think she's challanging us marko"

"I think she is paul."

Laughing at each other they both ran up to the coster and joined me.

we had been messing around for hours now, and now the sun was starting to rise.

"Come on boys and girl, time to go"

We listerend to david and got on our bikes and head off back to the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at the cave xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys had gone to the little caven were they slept, all but david who stayed behind and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey clee, are you sure you want this"

I knew straight away what he ment, i nodded i knew i wanted this. I wanted to be with the boys for ever.

He looked at me then pulled out a jewled bottle from behind his back and handed it to me then made his way to his sleeping place.

Looking down at the jewled bottle i undid the lid, and brought it to my lips. The warm liquid tickled my throat as it slid down my throat, it was bitter but yet very sweet. Pulling the bottle away i put the lid on and laid it down beside me as i put my head on the pillow. My eyes soon became heavy and i drifted of into an amazing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Welcome to the family

**Like to say a big thanks to HermioneandMarcus for the review pleased that you like it,**

**keep on reviewing people.**

**I do not own lost boys only cleo and taylor.**

**Chapter seven**

The sound of the boys woke me, for some reason they seemed louder than normal, the sound of there laugher was ear peircing to me, covering my ears i moaned as pain rippled through my body. As someone touched my head the pain soon stopped and it was soothed, looking up i met david's cold eyes, a look of understanding crossed his face.

Helping me to my feet david lead me to the main part of the cave, the rest of the boys looked up at me as the saw me come.

"How you doing", Dwayne asked.

"I feel like shit is it normal"

"Yeah that's normal, but looking like shit and smelling like shit aint", paul said then breaking into laughter with marko.

"Oh haha your so funny", i said closing my eyes.

My throat had a horrible burning feeling, like i had swallowd fire or somthing, i just wanted it to stop.

"Do you think you can handle the boardwalk", david asked

"Yeah i think i can"

"Okay then, boys let's go"

I could hear the wind like i never heard it before it was amazing, and the sound of the sea and how it looked was just breath taking.

We pulled the bikes up were the normal spot and just like those other nights they stared at me and the boys. Only the difference was i could hear there blood pushing through there bodies, it was like music that only i could hear and it made my body feel so good. David grabbed my arm.

"Just ignore it, push it down", he said taking my head into his hands.I nodded

"David, i can't do it any more please make it stop", i cried we had been at the boardwalk for over an hour and i couldn't take it any more.

Taking my hand we walked onto the beach with paul and marko, dwayne stayed behind to look after the bikes. David led me to a group of boys partying, we walked straight up to them.

"Heeyyy man whats up", one of the partying boys said

"Just looking for a sick party mate", paul said obiousley knowing how to speak with follow partiers.

"Well you have come to the right place", the partier said holding his arms out.

"AH man do you have any food am starving",paul said

"Nerrr we dont mate,sorry"

"Its okay we'll just have to eat you"

With that Paul, David and Marko vamped out, watching as they attacked was just amazing, the way the tore at thier necks and the red gooey blood just seemed to fill their mouth's. A changed took over me and i leped at one of the men that were trying to escape. My fangs sunk into his tender flesh the sweet blood filled my mouth and i drank trying to get every drop i i could get no more i droped the body looking up at the three pairs of eyes staring down at me.

"Welcome to the family"


End file.
